Noches de luna
by Ady92
Summary: Siempre fue de riesgos, pero sin duda él es el mayor de todos. No hay nada más arriesgado que una noche de luna. Concurso de Drabbles Halloween Contest.


**Nombre: Adriana Guadalupe**

**Nick: Ady92**

**Mail: ady_**

**Participación de: Autora**

**Summary: Siempre fue de riesgos, pero sin duda él es el mayor de todos. No hay nada más arriesgado que una noche de luna.**

**URL:**

**Noches de luna**

Siempre me han gustado los riesgos. No conozco nada mucho mejor que vivir de ellos, es como una droga potencial, un impulso de un corazón desbocado que me niego a no escuchar. Forma parte de mi naturaleza, pero más que nada tiene mucho aquí el hecho de su presencia. Todo en él, me llama; como si fuera un imán y yo su polo negativo.

Bueno, esa es la explicación lógica por la que me decía a mi misma que estaba aquí, esta noche de luna, sentada en el capote de un hermoso auto negro, para ser exactos un Lamborghini Murciélago. Irónico, muy irónico.

-Bueno Swan, ¿se puede saber que hacías a estas horas de la noche en la calle?-preguntó él con esa sonrisa torcida que no puedo resistir. Siempre consigue hechizarme de esa manera. Luego tomemos en cuenta de que usa esa camiseta negra que dibuja a la perfección cada uno de sus músculos, una chamarra de cuero que pintaría mejor como el lugar perfecto para hacerle mío hasta el cansancio, estaba en muy buenas manos.

-No sé Cullen, a mí se me ocurre que es Halloween…-traté de aparentar calma, a pesar de que mi cuerpo decía lo contrario. Era ¿cómo decirlo? Mi cuerpo respondía a su esencia, a todo él.-Ese día dónde los niños salen a pedir dulces, no sé si lo sepas…

Se rió lentamente con ese tono aterciopelado que me encanta desde que tengo memoria. El hijo menor de los Cullen siempre me había resultado demasiado atractivo, y a mi cuerpo ideal para que fuera suyo.

-¿Pediste de casualidad alguno?-preguntó con curiosidad, mientras me miraba fijamente con esos ojos que podían hacer perder el aliento a cualquiera.

-No, simplemente acompañaba a mis primos. No pueden andar solos por la calle, hay cada demente suelto por ahí…-empecé, pero me detuve al ver la cercanía de Cullen. Si no mal recuerdo, no estaba tan cerca. Y eso era demasiado peligroso. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mis sentidos incrementaron su agudeza, no dudo que mis pupilas se dilataran.

-Es una pena, las chicas buenas siempre deben recibir dulces-dijo, y sin aviso alguno, fui víctima de dos brazos que me aferraron a su cuerpo. Lo sentí duro, y protector, pero sin el calor corporal que caracterizaría a un humano. Era gélido, sin duda, pero con todo lo frío, en vez de espantarme parecía estimular mucho más a mis sentidos.

Un beso se convirtió en mi dulce. Pero no fue un dulce delicado, fue abrupto, duro, lleno de posesión y deseo. Mis labios sólo respondían a su tacto, sin ser delicados, pedían a gritos más de su esencia. Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca, de una forma tal que se podría decir que me marcaba como suya. No necesitaba hacerlo, en ese momento ya me declaraba suya.

Su lengua dibujo un camino suave hacía mi cuello, mi pulso aumento en intensidad, y al parecer el percibió eso. Lo único que mis ojos podían captar era la luna de esa noche, que nos alumbraba a los dos, él era pálido a sus rayos, como si fuera un espejo mismo de su luz. Yo era una simple mortal, bajo su hechizo. Un hechizo peligroso, un hechizo del que no quería escapar.

Al llegar a mi cuello, depositó suaves besos que se volvieron una tortura. Finalmente, sentí su cálido aliento; que erizó a mi piel como no haría ninguna ráfaga invernal.

-Eres como un vampiro-fue lo único que pude mencionar, quedándome sin aire.

Él se detuvo en seco, me miro fijamente a los ojos, y me preguntó con dureza, posesión y deseo.

-Swan ¿quieres que sea tu vampiro?-tomo mi mentón suavemente, obligándome a verle a los ojos. Esos ojos que me hacían volverme loca, esos ojos capaces de llevarme a la perdiciónn

-Eternamente-respondí, mientras en él se encendía una llama que nunca le había visto. Fue directo a mi cuello, mientras yo sólo contemplaba la luna.

Finalmente, por todas esas noches le pertenecía. Era suya por la eternidad.

**Bueno, es la primera vez que me decido a participar en un concurso. Me gusta Twilight, eso no es novedad, y me llamo mucho la atención de un concurso. Sé que la historia de Stephenie Meyer despierta muchas opiniones, desde los que la amamos, hasta quienes quieren lincharla viva; sin embargo yo respeto cualquier punto de vista, no a tods nos puede gustar lo mismo; pero si pido que se respete mi gusto. Yo no suelo criticar a nadie respecto a eso, por lo cuál si quieres decirme algo, mejor abstente si es para ofenderme. Es mi gusto.**

**Por cierto, una vez la parte en la que me muestro dura termina muajajaja, es mi primer drabble para concurso. Espero que les guste. Estaba realmente inspirada y decidí participar. Gracias por leerlo y es para ustedes. Espero de verdad que lo disfruten. **


End file.
